twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Eleanor Cullen and Royal Hale
Eleanor Cullen and Royal Hale are one of the secondary couples in Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined. They are both vampires and members of the Olympic coven. Their Twilight Saga counterparts are Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Prehistory Royal Hale Royal Hale led a human life ruled by materials and vanity. In 1933, during the Great Depression, he was engaged to the daughter of a powerful man—and subsequently became in line to inherit the man's reign. She feigned affection to please her father. One day, her boyfriend from a rivaling criminal syndicate beat Royal to death with her watching. She laughed the whole time. Carine later found him, attracted by the smell of him blood, and changed him into a vampire, in the hope that he could become a romantic companion for Edythe. However, Edythe saw him only as a brother and vice versa. After getting his revenge, Royal joined the Cullens, but only because he did not want to be alone. History In 1935, Royal was hunting in Tennessee when he found Eleanor being mauled by a bear outside of Gatlinburg. He saved and carried her over one hundred miles back to Carine, barely able to resist the pull of her blood. Eleanor was barely alive when he saved her. She managed to open her eyes and was completely mesmerized by his beauty, and described the experience as "being saved by an angel who brought her to God". When they got back, Royal asked Carine to change Eleanor into a vampire. Carine had felt guilty for turning him without his consent, so this became her way of mending their relationship. Throughout the process of her painful transformation, Royal watched over Eleanor who refused to remove her sight from him - she was already in love with him. After her transformation, Royal and Carine explained everything to Eleanor. Surprisingly, this did not upset her at all: she was never one to worry about situations outside of her control. Eleanor and Royal got married sometime later, and did so repeatedly over the decades. They sometimes live separately from the family and are more "public" with their relationship than the others. ''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' In Life and Death, the pair attend Forks High School along with Jessamine Hale, Edythe and Archie Cullen. Eleanor isn't happy about Edythe's budding relationship with Beau Swan, but learns to accept it quickly, while Royal, on the other hand, completely despises him. When the time comes for Beau to meet the family, the couple is absent because Eleanor is trying to comfort Royal. Royal doesn't like Beau because he is envious of his humanity. During the baseball game when Joss, Victor and Lauren show up and the latter two decide to hunt Beau for sports, the pair split up with Eleanor going with Archie and Edythe to protect Beau while Royal goes home with the rest of the family to meet Lauren. Eleanor willingly helps Edythe lead Joss away from Beau while Royal, when asked to help confuse the tracker by trading clothes with each other, is reluctant to help. He eventually does at Earnest's request, and they lead Victor away from Beau's father, Charlie. Eleanor later helps tear apart Joss at the ballet studio in Phoenix and afterwards, attends Beau's fake funeral held by Allen Weber's father after he faked his death to keep his family from finding out that he had succumbed to a life of vampirism. Category:Relationships